The Games We Play
by Queenhaq
Summary: Eric and Sookie do what they do best...
1. Chapter 1

For the millionth time that night, Sookie wonders what possessed her to go through with this insane plan. She knows it's a horrible idea; anybody with half a brain would have come to the same conclusion. But here she is anyway.

Glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table, Sookie ponders how long she's expected to wait in the hotel room; Eric's text message wasn't exactly very informative.

_Hotel Santa Clara. Tomorrow night. Ask for my room._

_Wear white._

She chose something black instead.

Sookie pulls out a small bottle from the mini-bar and mixes herself a glass of rum and coke. Maybe some liquid courage is what she needs to get through tonight.

An hour later she's on her fourth drink, there's still no sign of him, and her nervousness has steadily increased. Swallowing her drink in one big gulp, Sookie sets her glass down on the table. With nothing to do, she takes a seat on the bed and surveys the room. Even though the hotel is not nearly as extravagant as the one in Dallas, it's obvious they've taken every measure to make the room more accommodating for vampires. The suite is decorated with expensive antique furniture, the walls painted a deep, royal purple and the windows covered with dark drapes. To a human being, the room would be depressing as hell. To a vampire, it's probably the next best thing to a coffin.

Taking a deep breath, she falls back on the bed. Her eyes focused on the ceiling, she thinks about the events that have led her here tonight. With Bill gone the past few weeks on the Queen's order (which he can't – or won't – divulge details about), she had no one to turn to for help when Jason landed in hot water once again.

Despite his best attempts to stay away from trouble, Jason started dating the new girl in town - who happened to be already involved with a two hundred year-old vampire that lived in Shreveport. Suffice to say, said vampire wasn't too pleased at the idea of being dumped for a lowly human and was intent on taking out the competition.

Even though Jason would never admit it, Sookie knew he was worried. Thus, she approached Eric for help. As expected, he was more than happy to take advantage of the situation she was in.

_"You're being ridiculous, Eric."_

_"I prefer the term pragmatic."_

_"You can't really expect me to blindly say yes to all your future requests!"_

_"Of course I can."_

_"You're a jerk!"_

_He smirks condescendingly. "Don't worry. I won't ask you to do anything that would compromise your human morals and values."_

_"I've done favors for you before, Eric," she reminds him._

_"And you were paid generously for them."_

_"Once! I only asked you for money that one time."_

_"Yes, I remember. And I paid even though you had already agreed to help me anytime I need."_

_"You led me into a trap," she points out childishly._

_"I rescued you as well."_

_"Jason helped you in Dallas."_

_"Which is why he hasn't suffered the same fate as your friend Lafayette. We usually don't show that much restraint to humans who use vampire blood."_

_Frustrated, Sookie curbs the urge to throw something at Eric._

_"Of course, I'm open to negotiation," he smiles, leaning back in his chair._

_"Meaning?"_

_Eric doesn't elaborate. "You'll hear from me once I've spoken to this vampire."_

_Hesitant, she studies his casual facade. "I don't know if I can trust you."_

_"You don't have a choice."_

The text message is the first contact she's had with Eric since their conversation two weeks ago. And now, here she is, waiting in a strange hotel room for him.

Anxious, bored, and now sleepy thanks to the drinks she's consumed, Sookie curls up on her side. Minutes later, she's fast asleep.

*****

"Do you still think about your maker?"

A second ago he was relaxed, sitting behind her in the bathtub, washing her back. But now, she can feel the immediate tension in him. She knows it's not something he's comfortable discussing, but she's worried about all the painful emotions he's bottled up inside. Determined not to let him distract her with sex this time – he's already caressing the curve of her ear shell with his tongue – she attempts to face him. After a bit of maneuvering on her part (since his body is occupying most of the tub), she manages to turn and sit on his lap with her legs twisted around his waist.

He tries to kiss her but she clamps her hand over his mouth. "You need to talk about it."

He shakes his head 'no', instead tracing patterns on her palm with his tongue.

"Fine. If you're going to act immature," she says petulantly, "I'm leaving."

She should really be used to his lightning speed by now but it always surprises (and scares) her when he moves this quickly. Within a matter of seconds, he's carried her out of the tub and moved her to the floor. His skin is wet and slick against hers, his body heavy on top as he penetrates her. His each thrust is controlled and calculated, but somehow laced with equal amounts of urgency and desperation.

Every part of her is connected to him; she's pinned under him – physically and emotionally. She can't breathe, she can't think, she can only feel the intense pleasure that's quickly taking over and close to erupting.

His fangs sink into her neck, hurting momentarily until the pain transforms into ecstasy. Her blood runs down her chest and onto his body; she's wet, bloody, messy, and she knows it turns him on even more.

Sookie used to think she'd miss the gentle touch of a caring lover, but this… this is something more raw and primal than love; it's a necessity she never experienced before he came into her life.

He fucks her over and over again; she comes harder each time.

"You're mine," he growls.

"I'm yours."

"Say it again."

"I'm yours," she screams, and keeps on repeating.

It's the unfamiliar caress of someone's cold hand on her neck that pulls Sookie out of the madness of her dream. Heart beating rapidly, her body trembling, she lies there as his fingers continue to stroke her skin.

"Sookie."

She opens her eyes and finds herself the object of Eric's scrutinizing gaze. He's dressed in a grey suit, balanced on his elbow next to her, his one leg languidly draped over her lower body.

"So, was it as good for you as it was me?" Eric smirks.

To be continued…

**As always, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Games We Play – 2/4

"So, was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Disoriented, and slightly buzzed from the drinks she's consumed, Sookie still thinks she's dreaming - until her eyes lock with Eric's. Her brain finally registers the arrogant smile on his face, and she realizes this is no dream.

Sprawled on the bed next to her, his one leg covering her lower body, Eric is studying her with his trademark smirk on display.

"Or, maybe," he continues, grazing her neck with his thumb, "I'm asking the wrong question. You sounded like you enjoyed yourself a lot. Did I?"

She shoves him away; he looks amused by her feeble efforts. As if to indulge her antics, he shifts over and simply lies back on the bed, his fingers linked together behind his head. Sookie's eyes are instantly drawn to the tight fit of the suit jacket stretched over his taut arm muscles, but she chastises herself for the indecent thought right away.

"I always expected you to be a screamer," Eric taunts. "And you didn't disappoint. Even when you're dreaming."

Humiliated, she sits up and scoots over to the farther corner of the bed away from him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Sookie."

"Shut up, jerk!"

"I think your enthusiasm is quite charming."

Fed up of his taunts, she slides off the bed and is walking to the door when Eric suddenly jets past her. In the blink of an eye he's standing in front of the door, blocking her way.

It's maddening how utterly relaxed and amused he appears by her predicament. Her cheeks are flushed, she can barely look him in the eyes, and he's just leaning back against the door, casually undoing the top button of his jacket.

"Get out of my way, Eric."

"You're cute when you're turned on."

"And you're an asshole when you don't keep your mouth shut."

He cocks his eyebrow. "My mouth, huh? You seem very infatuated with that part of me."

Sookie closes her eye and counts to ten in her head. She can inot/i lose her temper with him, it would mean giving him the upper hand and she'll be damned if she does that again. Plus, she may still need his help when it comes to Jason.

The instant the fabric of his suit brushes against her skin, however, her resolve breaks down. He's close. Too close. _Oh, God!_

1… 2… 3… 4…

Sookie practically jumps out of her skin when the tip of his tongue strokes the sensitive spot just below her ear. She's never allowed him to be this intimate with her, not in reality anyway. And _this_, this intensity, is exponentially worse than what she experienced in her dreams.

5… 6… 7… 8...

Her heart's pounding in her chest; her nerves are acutely aware – and responding – to his touch.

1…4…2…7…5…

_Fuck_. It's not working. She's used the same technique to drown out other people's thoughts for years, but it's completely useless against Eric.

"Relax," he whispers.

As if she possibly could, especially when he doesn't sound the least bit comforting.

Sookie exhales a sharp breath when his hands encircle her waist, his fingers playing lazily with the cotton fabric of her black dress. Her eyes remain tightly shut; she refuses to look at him. If she does, not only will he be aware of how close she is to her breaking point, but he'll delight in throwing it in her face.

"I am curious, Sookie," he murmurs seductively. "Is it just my mouth or the whole package that captivates you?"

Eric's smug words are exactly what she needs to hear to snap out of her daze. Without any thought of consequences, she reacts instantly and knees him in the groin.

"Fuck!" he growls.

Sookie knows she doesn't possess the physical strength to hurt a vampire, let alone one as old and powerful as Eric. Her violent outburst would only serve to irritate him, but at least it's something. By looking at him though - he's on his knees on the floor, swearing and groaning with hurt – one would think she practically circumcised him.

"You can stop the act now, Eric. I _know _you're faking it."

The painful look dissipates and a sly grin curves across his face. Removing his jacket and throwing it to the ground, he rises to his full height. "I was hoping you would offer to heal my wounds."

"I'd rather watch you die."

"Too little too late."

"Unfortunately."

"Your violent streak is quite amusing."

"I hope you still find it entertaining when I take silver to you."

The change in his expression is subtle, he's still smirking, but there's a definite hint of menace in his eyes now. "Vampires don't take threats of silver very lightly."

"Then stop provoking me."

"Violence is never the answer, Sookie," he chastises her in a mocking tone.

"When it comes to you, it's the only one," she bites back.

Despite already starting to experience guilt about threatening him, her anger comes back full-force when he laughs condescendingly at her. As Eric strolls over to the couch, she watches hesitantly and contemplates his next move. She knows he has something up his sleeves, she can practically see the wheels turning in his head.

Eric lies back on the sofa, resting his weight on his elbow, his long legs dangling over the edge. His piercing gaze roams her body in a lazy, languid manner before finally settling on her face.

"I asked you to wear white."

"I'm not good at following orders."

"Not an order, just a simple request."

"There's no such thing with you," she counters.

"You presume to think you know me, Sookie Stackhouse. That would be a grave mistake."

Sookie finds herself at a loss for words as fear creeps in about the reality of her situation. Just because she discovered he's capable of love and emotions toward Godric doesn't mean he would ever be more tolerant of humans. And that's exactly what she is to him, a lowly human. If Eric decides to attack her at this moment, there isn't anything she can do to stop him.

"Don't worry, your skills are valuable to us," he reassures, sounding anything but. "For now."

"Why am I here, Eric?"

"I believe you and I had a deal."

"As long as nothing happens to Jason."

"He's still alive, isn't he?"

"How do I know that vampire isn't going to go after him later?"

"Unlike you, Sookie, Charles does know how to follow orders. Even if it means losing his human to another."

"I only have your word on Jason's safety."

"It's more than enough."

Sookie waits for him to make his demands the way he always does, but he simply sits back and watches her. Like a predator stalking his prey. With each minute that passes, her anxiety grows. Finally, she has enough. "Tell me what you want, Eric."

"You're already aware of my conditions."

"We never reached an agreement."

"Didn't we?"

"You said you were open to negotiation."

"I changed my mind."

"I didn't. I'm _not _going to be at your beck and call whenever you need something."

"Alright. I will consider us even if you do one tiny thing for me."

Not fooled by his sudden agreeable attitude, she waits for him to elaborate. He doesn't. "Don't keep me in suspense, Eric. What do you want?"

He flashes a wicked smile in her direction. "Your blood."


End file.
